


Honey Eyes and Whiskey Kisses

by asheningot



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, I would say sorry, Ignis is so done, M/M, No Spoilers, Noctis is mean, SO MUCH FLUFF, being cute, but I'm not soooo..., pre-game, promptio, this got really sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asheningot/pseuds/asheningot
Summary: Prompto just wanted to unwind a little after his high school graduation. He didn't expect to meet the man of his dreams at the club just down the street from his apartment and he most definitely didn't expect to ever see him again.





	1. Two Ships in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't have an set ships in this game, but Promptio is pretty cute :)  
> This isn't really edited, so if you see any mistakes, let me know and I will fix them.  
> Rated T for future chapters, but that may change, who knows?

He had never been to the brightly colored club just down the street from his apartment before, or any club actually. It was true that becoming friends with the prince had boosted Prompto’s self-confidence, however, he still wasn’t comfortable around people he didn’t know. But he had walked past the building nearly everyday on his way to school and he thought there was no better time to take the plunge than his recent graduation. He wished for the thousandth time that Noctis had been able to accompany him, but the prince had duties at the palace to attend to. Why Prompto didn’t just wait and celebrate on a different night with Noctis he didn’t know. Actually, he did. In his excitement that thought had eluded him until after he had already arrived at the club a few blocks from his apartment.

But what was a recent high school graduate to do? So Prompto walked up to the bar and ordered a strawberry daiquiri. The club was crowded since it was a Friday night, not to mention that his school was not the only one to hold graduation ceremonies that week. Needless to say, the dance floor was a sea of writhing bodies and sweat that Prompto did not want to join. So he settled on a bar stool and watched the crowd while sipping his drink. Several times he wished he had had his camera to capture the emotions being displayed by the crowd of people swaying to and fro, their clothes forming an unintentional rainbow.

He really didn’t know how he went from people watching to the corner of the club with some tall, dark, mystery man’s tongue down his throat and his strong hands caressing Prompto’s sides like they were completely alone. He tasted like whiskey, just the right amount of sweet and the right amount of burn. It consumed Prompto, pushing away any fears he had of being in the club by himself or making out with a complete stranger, which was a feat in itself. Prompto felt his back hit the wall behind him and moaned into the stranger’s mouth. The hands gripping his hips tightened at the noise he made and Prompto could feel himself falling deeper into arousal.

The muscles in his neck were complaining at the strain from having to reach up to the man’s mouth, but the pleasure surging through the rest of his body more than made up for it. Prompto wanted to wrap his arms around the behemoth’s neck to pull him closer, but was too preoccupied with sliding his fingertips up and down the muscles of the stranger’s abdomen.

And then the spell was broken by an annoying beeping noise coming from the goliath’s pocket. The stranger took it out of his pocket and answered with a gruff, “Hello?”

A second later the stranger was backing away, heading for the door quickly. His only explanation was a curt, “Work,” leaving Prompto in a haze of lust by himself in the congested club.

When Prompto came to his senses, he realized that he knew neither the stranger’s name nor number. With that sad thought, he ordered another drink and downed it quickly before following the same path the stranger had taken earlier out of the club and stumbling down the street to his small apartment.

~~~~~

 

The next morning Prompto plopped down on Noct’s couch and sighed.

“Look man, you just don’t get it, it was a life changing experience!” Prompto argued.

“Kissing a stranger changed your life?” Noct asked, his voice halfway between amused and bored in a way that only the prince could manage.

“He was just, so perfect. His hair, his eyes, you should have seen his eyes, they looked like honey and I am not making that up,” Prompto whined.

“Let me get this straight, you were kissed by an attractive stranger with eyes like honey in a club and don’t even know his name?”

Prompto mumbled out a soft “Yeah.”

“Why’d he leave?”

“Work, that’s all he said,” Prompto pouted.

“Who has to work at 10 o’clock at night?” Noct asked.

Ignis snorted from the kitchen where he was preparing the two a nutritious breakfast. “Oh, only people who work in emergency services or for a certain prince,” Ignis quipped.

Noct rolled his eyes at his advisor and ignored him.

“Emergency services?” Prompto mused. “Oh god, what if he’s a firefighter, that would explain why he was so hot!”

“Can we please just play King’s Knight?” Noct complained.

Prompto sat up and grabbed the controller from the table. “Fine, but if you meet the most amazing person ever and then he walks out on you don’t come complaining to me.”

A small crash came from the kitchen and Ignis muttered, “Apologies.”

“How long till the foods done?” Noct asked.

“Yeah, I’m starving!”

“Fine food takes patience,” Ignis replied.

The sounds of grumbling stomachs and video game music drowned out anymore talk about Prompto’s mystery man.

~~~~~

 

“Tell me again why I have to meet with your trainer?” Prompto complained.

Noctis sighed. “Because if you are going to be part of my guard then you have to at least be able to protect yourself. That’s how Ignis put it and you know better than to go against him.”

“Fiiiinne.”

“Gladio’s not that bad.”

“I’m sure he’s fine, but I am scrawny if you hadn’t noticed and few training lessons won’t change that,” Prompto explained. Truth was that was the part he was worried about the most. He had just wanted to be friends with the prince, not a part of his guard. Ignis, however, had convinced Prompto that the Crownsguard was a good opportunity for him following graduation, and Prompto couldn’t argue because he had no other options. Although, Prompto could barely take care of himself, let alone protect the crown prince. But Ignis had assured him that Gladiolus was the best teacher. After all, he had trained the prince and even Prompto knew how hard it was to get Noctis to do something he didn’t want to.

“The training room is down the hall, second door on the right,” Noct explained.

“You’re not even introducing me to him?”

“Specs wants me in the library at 1 o’clock sharp.”

“Fine. Good luck.”

Noct smiled. “You too.”

Prompto followed his friend’s instructions to the door. He paused before he went in, his eyes tracing the gold inlay on the door and taking deep breaths to calm himself. He gripped the doorknob and slowly pushed the door open.

Prompto had been worried that he was inadequate, not worthy of being trained to be by the prince’s side, but as it turned out, he should have been more worried about something else.

The room was mostly bare, except for a few prop weapons hanging from the racks on the wall. The floor was made up entirely of blue mats and the walls were a light blue, but Prompto didn’t register any of those things because the man waiting for him, Noct’s trainer was familiar. Not just familiar, but was the man who had ravished Prompto’s lips and left him like a puddle of water in the club not a week before.

Prompto felt every inch of his skin flush with the heat of embarrassment and his legs shake with the urge to run. He took one look into the man’s, Gladio’s, honey colored eyes, turned on his heel and took off down the hallway, not paying attention to which direction he had come in or where he was going. He vaguely heard Gladio shout for him to stop, but he didn’t comply until he reached what appeared to be the palace garden, as there was nowhere left to run.

Prompto’s breath was coming in pants and his sides burned not from the exertion, because if there was one thing he could do, it was run, but from the stress and awkwardness of the situation.

“You’re Prompto?” the giant asked as he came up behind Prompto in the garden. Prompto hadn’t even realized that the man had chased after him.

Prompto turned to face Gladiolus, but didn’t meet his eyes or speak he merely nodded in reply.

At that confirmation, Gladio let out a few deep chuckles. “You’ve been friends with Noctis for four years and we met in a club? You can’t help but enjoy the irony in that,” Gladio said, laughing again.

“Uh, yeah, irony,” Prompto mumbled, still trying to calm his breathing and assess the situation.

Gladio’s laughter died down. “I guess we’ve never been properly introduced. I’m Gladiolus, the prince’s shield,” he said, extending his hand out.

“I guess we haven’t. I’m… I’m Prompto,” he managed to get out, reaching for Gladio’s hand. The second their hands met, Prompto felt the same fiery electricity that he felt that night in the club.

“Well, this is awkward,” Prompto laughed, reaching his arm back to rub his neck.

“Just a little,” Gladio agreed.

There were a few moments of silence between the two as they both mulled over the situation.

Gladio broke the silence with a stern, “I don’t regret it.”

“Huh?”

“Uh… Kissing you, I mean, I don’t regret it. The only part I regret is not giving you my number before I left.”

Prompto’s blue eyes opened wide as he stared at the prince’s shield. Prompto didn’t regret it either, but he had also given up on ever seeing the stranger again. He didn’t even remotely consider that Noctis not only knew his mystery man, but also was being trained by him.

“No, I don’t either, I just…” Prompto stopped for a moment. “Where do we go from here?”

“Well, I would like to start where we left off, but I was told by Iggy to train you and he is one person I wouldn’t want to tick off,” Gladio admitted.

“Right, more kissing after you kick my ass. Got it,” Prompto chuckled.

Gladio let out a loud boisterous laugh at that. “Right, and you know, maybe dinner sometime, if you want?”

Prompto smiled, “Definitely!”

~~~~~

 

“How do you think it’s going with Prompto and Gladiolus?” Ignis asked.

“They’re probably making out in the training room,” Noct replied.

“I still think you should have just told Prompto that his dream man was your shield. This seems unnecessary.”

“That would have been no fun at all.”

“That mischievous streak is going to get you in trouble, Highness,” Ignis remarked.

A grin spread across Noct’s face. “You like my mischievous streak and you know it.”

Ignis sighed. “Let’s get back to your lesson.”

“Or we could…” but Noctis was cut off by a look that could kill. He pouted as he turned back to his textbook.


	2. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio and Prompto go on their first date and Prompto learns something about his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read the first chapter and left kudos :) You all made me smile, so thank you.

“Well, you’re stronger than I thought for how scrawny you are,” Gladio complimented as Promto was lying face first on the blue mats that made up the floor of the training room.

 “I’m going to take that as a compliment, just as soon as I can move again,” Prompto muttered.

“That’s too bad, I was hoping we could do dinner tonight, but seeing as you can’t move,” Gladio teased.

Prompto rolled over quickly at the prospect of food and potentially more kissing, but his muscles instantly made him regret it. Every section of his body felt battered and bruised and he was certain that Gladio had gone easy on him since it was his first session. If he weren’t so tired he would be thankful for how considerate Gladio had been.

“If you don’t get up, I’m going to princess carry you.”

“Mmmm, please do.” Prompto opened his eyes enough to watch Gladio’s tanned skin flush with heat. If he had more energy he would have smiled at the sight, but even Prompto’s face was sore.

“Okay princess, up you go,” Gladio said, picking up the limp blonde from the floor and putting him on his feet. Prompto missed the strength and warmth of Gladio’s arm the second it moved away.

“So where are you takin’ me big guy?” Prompto asked once he was sure he was going to remain vertical.

Gladio paused for a minute. “There’s a good food truck at the park around the corner, how about that?”

            “Dinner and a romantic walk in the park? Consider me in,” Prompto grinned.

Gladio returned his grin and lead Prompto out of the training room.

“This place is confusing, I feel like I need a road map,” Prompto whined.

“You haven’t been here much, have you?”

“Nope, Noct and I usually hang out at his place or at the arcade. This is my first time here actually.”

“Lucky for me, or I might have lost you when you ran earlier.”

“About that…”

Gladio raised his hand to stop him. “I understand you probably never expected to see me again.”

“Yeah that, and I’m not good at dealing with people so running seemed like the best option.”

Gladio grunted in reply.

The giant lead him down the same hallway Noct had brought him in on, but instead of turning left to the main doors, Gladio led him right. Prompto was thankful that he had someone to guide him out, because otherwise he would have needed that aforementioned map.

Halfway down the second hallway, Prompto stopped.

“What is it?” Gladio asked, concerned.

“You left for work which means you left for Noct which means my best friend cockblocked me!” Prompto exclaimed, the words swiftly leaving his mouth in one solid stream.

The look of concern melted off of Gladio’s face and was quickly replaced with amusement and his musical laughter echoed down the hall.

“That he did, that he did. We should get back at him sometime, but that would put us on Iggy’s bad side,” Gladio mused.

“Huh, why would Ignis care?”

Gladio shot him a confused look. “Wouldn’t you care if someone messed with your boyfriend?”

“Boyfriend? OH MY GOD, Noct and Iggy are dating and they didn’t tell me?!”

Gladio laughed again. “To be fair, they don’t really announce it for privacy reasons.”

“Yeah, but I’m Noct’s best friend, I should have seen it. Wow, okay. Dealing with that later, date now,” Prompto blathered, starting to walk to their destination again.

“You’re cute when you ramble,” Gladio admitted, a smirk plastered on his face.

Prompto reached up to cover his face with his hands. “Aaaah, you can’t just say things like that!”

“Well then stop being cute,” Gladio countered, equally embarrassed by the situation.

They spent the rest of the way to the food truck making small talk. Prompto tried to get Gladio to admit to what kind of novels he read, but the bigger man simply deflected the subject. Prompto was pretty sure that meant he read romance novels and didn’t want to talk about it. He swore that one day he would find out the truth and tease Gladio mercilessly.

~~~~~

 

The food truck, as it turned out, served the most delicious tacos that Prompto had ever had. That close to the palace, he shouldn’t have been surprised. Everything was probably delicious in that area.

The pair grabbed their order and headed deeper into the park. Gladio led Prompto down several windy trails until he almost protested at walking so far so soon after having his ass handed to him. But just when Prompto opened his mouth to complain, he saw their endpoint. At the end of the path was pond, its water still in the cool evening air. Several swans were the only ones disturbing the otherwise pristine pond.

Prompto followed his date to the base of a large tree where they both sat and leaned comfortably against the rough bark.

“Okay, you get bonus points for the romantic setting,” Prompto said, admiring the view.

“Well, I have to make up leaving you in that club somehow.”

“Nah, if it was for Noct I understand.”

Gladio gave him a thankful look and pulled out their tacos from the takeout bag.

The pair munched on their dinner in silence, watching the swans swim to and fro in the cool waters of the pond.

“Why did you pick me, in the club I mean?” Prompto asked, his words slightly muffled by the lettuce and shredded beef in his mouth.

Gladio turned to look at him. “Why wouldn’t I?”

Prompto swallowed his last bite of taco. “Because I’m just a skinny pleb?” He said it like a question.

Gladio reached over and cupped his face. “A beautiful pleb.”

“Oh my god, you do read way too many romance novels,” Prompto accused, his face heating up despite the cool breeze of the late summer night.

His face mere inches from the blondes, Gladio asked, “May I kiss you?”

Prompto nodded. Their lips met slowly at first, none of the raw heat and passion from the night in the club. It was tentative and awkward as Prompto’s nose bumped Gladio’s and their teeth gently knocked together.

Gladio pulled back, but only to readjust his position so his body was closer Prompto’s, making it easier to reach the blondes mouth. Gladio forced their lips back together, more sure of himself this time. Prompto tilted his head so their lips slotted together better and reached up to lock his arms around the bigger man’s neck like he had wanted to do before. Gladio growled at being pulled closer and sucked at Prompto’s bottom lip.

Prompto moaned when Gladio laid him down on the ground and climbed on top of him. Gladio began ravishing his mouth with his tongue and Prompto groaned at his ministrations. Gladio licked and teased his mouth and Prompto had to resist the urge to rut against the large thigh conveniently placed between his own. It would be all too easy to find that friction that his hardening length desired, but Prompto didn’t want to rush things.

Much to Prompto’s surprise, it was Gladio who broke their kiss. He pulled back, but still hovered over the blonde.

“Are we…” Gladio panted. “Are we moving too fast?”

“Umm, my body says no, but my mind says yes,” Prompto admitted.

Gladio rested his forehead on the smaller man’s. “Yeah, me too. Let me walk you home at least?”

Prompto took a steadying breath and replied, “I’d like that.”

Gladio crawled off of Prompto and offered him a hand up.

They didn’t talk much on the way to Prompto’s apartment, but Prompto didn’t care as his hand was safely entwined with the bigger man’s and it felt like it belonged there. The same warm feeling that had consumed in the club encompassed him now, but it was different. It was less carnal lust and more romantic attraction and made every nerve in Prompto’s body vibrate with excitement.

Once there, Gladio gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before turning to leave. Prompto opened the door to his building before he remembered something.

“Wait! We need to exchange phone numbers!” Prompto exclaimed at Gladio’s retreating figure.

Gladio turned back to him and grinned. “I don’t know, you’re not going to text me lovey-dovey things at 3 am are you?”

“Ha, if anyone’s going to be doing that, it’s going to be you,” Prompto quipped.

The two exchanged numbers and Prompto retreated into his building, unable to get the stupid grin to disappear off his face.

Once he was lying in bed, Prompto put some heart emojis in Gladio’s contact entry. He smiled at his phone before sending a quick text to Noct.

 

_To: Emo Prince 11:48 PM_

_I’ve got it bad._

 

_From: Emo Prince 11:52 PM_

_For who?_

 

_To: Emo Prince 11:53 PM_

_Don’t play dumb. And don’t think you’re off the hook, I know what game you’re playing._

 

_From: Emo Prince 11:55 PM_

_Did you have a nice date with Gladio?_

 

_To: Emo Prince 11:57 PM_

_It was AMAZING :)_

 

_From: Emo Prince 12:00 AM_

_You can thank me later._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have one more chapter in me, but that's probably it. So you can look forward to that sometime in the next week :)


	3. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Gladio go on a double date with Ignis and Noctis to a theme park. Along the way, they learn more about each other and deepen their understanding of their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! It's the last chapter. Thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it!

“So how long have you and Iggy been dating?” Prompto asked, munching on a piece of cheese pizza.

“Since I turned 18, he would have none of it before. I can’t believe you didn’t know,” Noctis answered.

Prompto threw himself dramatically back on the couch. “I know right? I should have seen it! But now we can double date!”

Noct gave his friend a questioning look.

“It would be fun, the four of us hanging out,” Prompto elaborated when Noct failed to respond.

“You’d probably spend the whole time with Gladio’s tongue down your throat,” Noct countered.

Prompto turned a vibrant shade of crimson, “Not the whole time.”

“I think it’s a brilliant idea,” Ignis agreed, placing a plate of dessert in front of the two younger men.

 “Well, if Specs is in, then so am,” Noctis replied, stuffing a tart into his mouth.

“I’m sure Gladio would agree as well,” Ignis added.

“Then it’s settled. What should we do on our double date?” Prompto asked.

“Hmmm, I shall have to come up with a plan,” Ignis mused.

“We could go to the arcade,” Noct suggested, partially to annoy Ignis Prompto was sure. He really couldn’t believe that he hadn’t seen how close his best friend was with his advisor, but now that he knew, it just made sense. While Ignis had a tendency to mother Noct, Prompto started to notice that it was less mothering and more of him taking care of his romantic partner. Although there was definitely still mothering, Prompto didn’t think that a boyfriend should always clean up after the other, but the other things, those he was sure Ignis did out of genuine affection for his younger boyfriend.

“When making plans for a double date, it is customary to take into account all of the participants interests, not simply ones own,” Ignis replied, ignoring Noctis’ teasing.

“There’s a concert at the Alehouse next week,” Prompto mused.

“Hmmm,” Ignis contemplated that suggestion. “Concert’s hardly allow for the intimacy of conversation.”

Prompto blushed. While Noct and Ignis were obviously comfortably settled in their relationship, he was unsure of where he really stood with Gladio. Clearly there was a sexual attraction between the two, and they seemed to get along well enough, however there was still much that they didn’t know about one another.

“How about Firefly Faire?” Noctis asked.

“Hmmm, a theme park? A bit trite, but it should be relevant to the whole party,” Ignis agreed.

“A theme park, heck yeah!” Prompto shouted.

“It’s settled then, if Gladio agrees. Will you relay our plan and ask if he has a preference of day Prompto?”

Prompto looked down and fidgeted with his wristband. “Uh, sure. I can do that,” he said quietly. He saw Ignis and Noctis exchange a look, but was thankful when the conversation turned to Noct’s lessons instead of questioning his behavior.

Prompto tuned the pair’s conversation out and thought about how to ask Gladio. The blonde had never asked anyone out on a date before. He knew he really shouldn’t be nervous since the chances of the goliath turning him down were slim considering they already had intimately explored each other’s mouths. But that thought didn’t calm Prompto’s nerves.

~~~~~

 

Gladio laughed at him. He laughed so loud that Prompto was concerned the weapons on the training room walls were going to fall due to the vibrations echoing throughout the room. It had taken Prompto two training sessions to work up the courage to ask Gladio about the double date and it was only because of Ignis’ impatience to make plans that he even did at that particular session.

“I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t laugh, but you just look so flustered, it’s amusing,” Gladio grinned.

“Will you just give me an answer?” Prompto stammered.

“Of course I’ll go, if only because it means I get to spend time with you.”

“I…” Prompto stuttered, his eyes fixed on the architecture of the column in the far side of the room.

Gladiolus took a step towards him and forced the shorter man to look in the larger man’s eyes.

“Hey, I like you. I would spend every waking moment with you if I could, but unfortunately my duty won’t allow it,” Gladio paused, as if searching for the right words. “Anyway, my point is that you don’t need to be so nervous and if something is bothering you then you can always talk to me about it.”

Prompto looked down and then back up into Gladio’s soulful eyes. “You’re my first.” Gladio arched an eyebrow, but said nothing. Prompto took a deep breath and elaborated. “You’re my first everything. First kiss, first date. I really don’t know how any of this goes and I don’t want to screw it up.”

Gladio gave him an understanding look. “This is a relationship, there is no set way for it to happen. The important part is that we figure it out together.”

A tear slipped out of Prompto’s eye before he could stop it. He reached up and connected their lips and breathed a sigh of relief when Gladio’s warm arm slipped around his waist and pulled him closer.

Prompto pulled back. “Thank you, I didn’t know I was so worried about that until I said it out loud.”

“Anytime,” Gladio replied. “So, about this double date, a theme park huh? You’re not going to scream on the roller coasters like a pansy are ya?” Gladio smirked.

“What, me? No way, I’m made of tougher stuff!”

“Yeah, we’ll see.”

~~~~~

 

“We should get Specs face painted!” Noct suggested gleefully. Well, gleefully for the normally subdued prince anyway.

“Yes! He should get a chocobo on his face,” Prompto agreed.

“I’ll control my date if you promise to control yours Gladio,” Ignis said airily.

Gladio snorted. “I don’t think that’s possible. The phrase double trouble comes to mind.”

“Indeed.”

As much as the younger two insisted, Ignis refused to let the paintbrush anywhere near his face. Prompto however got a pink baby chocobo painted on his left cheek, and couldn’t help but laugh at the embarrassed look on Gladio’s face. Noctis on the other hand opted for a cactaur, but it was painted on his forearm, making it less obvious than his rambunctious friend’s.

“Can we go on some rides now? I’m here for the thrills,” Gladio complained.

“I thought you were here for me?” Prompto asked, arching his eyebrow and refusing to feel embarrassed at his teasing, despite the heat he felt creeping up his face.

“You might want to be careful with that teasing or I’ll make you pay for it later.” That suggestion was enough to break Prompto’s resolve and he turned to hide his flushed face and placed a hand over his mouth to prevent any unflattering squawks from breaching his mouth.

Ignis coughed to break up their exchange, reminding them they were not alone. Noctis simply grinned at his two friends.

“Right uhh,” Gladio stuttered. “The rides are this way.”

On the prince’s insistence, the group rode the carousel first. Gladio rolled his eyes, but went along with it, amused by Prompto’s careful calculations over which wooden horse to ride.

“I like yellow, but this one’s eyes look mean so maybe the blue one. Yeah, the blue one!” Prompto rambled.

“Would you please just pick one?” Gladio grumbled.

Noct and Prompto laughed throughout the whole ride, while the older two were merely amused at their younger companions.

“Now we go on the roller coaster?” Gladio asked after they had all filed off the carousel.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go to the haunted house instead,” Noct asked, his eyes glinting with humor.

Gladio glared at him. “No haunted houses.”

Prompto’s eyes went wide. “Ooooh, is the big guy scared?”

Gladio grunted in response.

“Don’t worry Gladio, I would protect you,” Prompto promised, the blonde the leaning over to hang off the behemoth’s arm.

“It’s not that he’s scared of them, it’s that after years of training, he well, has a tendency to react violently to things that jump out at him or the prince,” Ignis clarified.

“Ah, okay, no haunted houses,” Prompto said, extracting himself from Gladio’s arm.

“Look what you did Ignis, you scared away my knight in shining armor,” Gladio laughed.

“The staff of the haunted house are thankful that I did.”

“Come on, the roller coaster is this way. We better go before Gladio punches someone,” Noct said, diffusing the situation he had started.

Prompto convinced the group to stop briefly for him to purchase some candied nuts to eat in the ridiculously long line for the ride. The group was glad for his insistence when the sign said it would be a sixty-minute wait. Prompto himself doubted the wisdom of his choice when he realized it was a corkscrew roller coaster, meaning it went upside down.

“Getting nervous?” Gladio asked, the question whispered into Prompto’s ear as he gazed out across the theme park, Noct and Ignis enraptured in their own conversation.

“Well, I wasn’t until you got that close to my ear,” Prompto replied honestly.

“Ah, so it’s me and not the ride that makes you nervous. I like the sound of that.”

Prompto sighed and leaned back into Gladio’s chest. “I actually like roller coasters, but I can scream if it will make you feel better,” Prompto teased.

“No, the only times I want to you hear you scream, is when it’s genuine,” Gladio whispered, drawing out each word in a sultry voice that made Prompto shiver.

Prompto took in a shaky breath. “As long as you promise to make me.”

Gladio reached around and wrapped his arms around the shorter man. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

“I hope not, I rather enjoy your company.”

“After this is over, would you… I mean it’s only if you want, but would you accompany me home?” Gladio asked quietly.

“Yeah, I would like that.”

“We don’t have to do anything. We could watch a movie or something,” Gladio reassured.

“If we don’t at least make out on the couch I’m going to be disappointed.”

Gladio chuckled directly into Prompto’s ear, making him wish that they were on the couch at that exact moment instead of waiting in line.

“I think I can arrange that.”

Noct cleared his throat. “It’s almost our turn.” Prompto and Gladio turned and followed the prince and his advisor onto the ride.

~~~~~

 

“I’m impressed, you weren’t scared at all,” Gladio said, setting his half-eaten sandwich back down on his plate. The group had decided to get dinner after hitting several more rides and wandered into a sandwich shop inside the park.

“I told you, I like roller coasters. Why do you keep thinking I should have been scared?” Prompto whined.

 “I don’t know. I thought maybe you were lying so you didn’t look weak.”

Prompto started and gave Gladio and incredulous look. He wanted to be offended, but he couldn’t considering how well Gladio had read his character. Prompto felt a wave of affection run over him.

“No, I wasn’t lying.”

 After dinner, the two pairs parted ways. Noctis had an early meeting the next day and Ignis insisted on getting the prince home.

 “So, do you want to stay here or…” Gladio asked once the other two had left.

Prompto felt nervousness bloom in his stomach at the question, but squashed it and answered with a firm, “Let’s go.”

Gladio led him out of the park and into the parking lot where his motorcycle was waiting to carry the couple home.

~~~~~

“I’m sorry it’s not much, I’m not here very often,” Gladio said, apologizing for his sparsely decorated apartment.

“It’s fine. A lot cleaner than mine.”

“Do you live in squalor like the prince?”

Prompto giggled. “No, but I’m not as spotless as Iggy either.”

“I don’t think anyone else is that clean.” Gladio agreed. “Do you want something to drink?”

“If I didn’t know any better, I would think you were stalling,” Prompto teased.

Gladio placed a nervous hand on the back of his neck. “I just don’t want to pressure you.”

“I’ll admit, I am way out of my comfort zone. I hadn’t even kissed anyone before you, but I want this. Us, whatever it is. I want you,” Prompto confessed, going for the direct approach in hopes of calming Gladio’s obvious trepidations.

Gladio invaded his space and quickly kissed him. It was a short kiss, but it brought breath back into Prompto’s body and instantly relaxed him after his confession.

“I want this too. If I make you uncomfortable stop me,” Gladio requested.

“Of course, the same goes for you,” Prompto agreed.

“Would you like to see the bedroom?” Gladio queried cheekily.

Prompto laughed. “As long as I get to see you, I don’t care.”

“Wonderful, but first, can I please wipe the chocobo off your face?”

Prompto gave him a confused look before remembering his earlier trip to the face-painting booth. “Oh, yeah. That probably doesn’t get you in the mood huh,” Prompto laughed.

“No, but you always will.”

 “Why you gotta be so sappy?”

“I don’t know, you just bring it out of me.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I could write smut, it would be at the end of this chapter, but alas, I cannot. At least, not with combusting and I don't have any particular desire to do that. But I hope you still enjoyed the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly I have never been to a club and always live vicariously through others.  
> There is a chapter two in the works, but I have no clue how long this fic is going to be. Usually I write the whole fic before posting, but eh, not this time. So all I guarantee is a chapter two.


End file.
